


Challenge Day 9: Dalish

by Rosiko



Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020, Dalish Elves, F/M, Lavellan/Solas Fluff (Dragon Age), Lavellantellsastory, Solas - Freeform, Solas fluff, lavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko
Summary: Lavellan tells Solas a story (Drabble for the SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020)
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702408
Kudos: 12





	Challenge Day 9: Dalish

**Author's Note:**

> So I think this comes under the ballpark of today's prompt but not entirely sure

"Tell me a story from your Clan, Vhenan, "Solas asked as he settled down with her for the night at the camp, a curious look washed over her face he had never asked for any stories from the Dalish before, he never normally cared for them.

"You don't like Dalish stories though" She responded as she stroked his cheek, he gave a warm smile and kissed her hand before taking it in his and pulling her closer to him.

"I will like them if you tell them to me" He stated plainly to her"You must have one you can tell me".

Ellanna hummed to herself before settling on one."I never did tell you about why I was told to never go near Foxes did I?"She said settling on that idea"Let me tell you why".

Clan to Clan legends of the Dread Wolf varied in the dalish community, some say he tricked you into doing bad things, others would say he would swallow you whole if you strayed from the camp, many more had said if he had caught your scent and took an interest in you then he would take you away and you would never be seen again.

Clan Lavellan firmly believed that any wild canine was working with Fen'Harel, The wolves where his brother and sisters snatching up any elf stupid enough to wander after dark. The foxes were different though they were his agents, they told the wolves of the elves and the wolves told Fen'Harel, he would then hunt for the elf if he managed to catch their scent before the got back to the Clan.

Ellanna had been caught multiple times playing with fox cubs and foxes she couldn't help herself, while most children wanted to study halla she wanted to look at the wolves and the foxes, they fascinated her, but she was always told to never play with or go near them, her Mamae would always tell her they all worked for Fen'Harel and if he caught her scent he would take her away and gobble her up.

As much as Ellanna loved her Mame and Papae, she couldn't help herself she was drawn to them like a moth to a flame but was always pulled away before she could ever get to close to touch one of them. She got lucky once though a wolf had wandered river where she was washing her clothes and in her complete fascination she managed to get close to it and touch the soft fur of its head when it didn't move she grew bold scratching behind the wolf's ears and burying her hand in the thick fur of its body much to her delight.

Her brother has caught her though, snapping her out of her stupor as he hurridly whispered to her she needed to get back to the clan and to stop touching the wolf, she knew what would happen if she carried on. Though as her brother had picked her up to take her back he could have sworn he saw two more pairs of eyes open up on the wolf's head to stare back at him before wandering off.

"Did your brother tell anyone of what he saw?"Solas asked her curiously, she shook her head.

"He never did, he could have sworn though that it was Fen'Harel, and he wasn't looking at him, he was sure Fen'Harel was looking at me"Ellanna replied that memory was still fresh as her brother had told her not to tell anyone about it.

Solas hummed."Perhaps it may have well been, Fen'Harel had been know to hunt his prey for nigh on years if he thinks he can get it"Solas responded her as he covered her in a mess of blankets, as she gave him one last kiss before settling to sleep.

"Your Clan was very right about the foxes though Da'len" Solas mumbled under his breath"They didn't need to worry about me catching your sent when I already had it".

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 is Arlathan


End file.
